The Fallen ( Of Confused Minds )
by inZane23
Summary: VOL 2:: They have finally sealed Erza but something was trying to stop him, Natsu's confusion. His heart against his mind, his memories against his will... just one wrong move. "Checkmate." One thing... He hasn't chosen one yet. PREVIOUS CHAPTER: BREAK, BROKE, AND BROKEN /-/ CHAPTER 3: CHARITY'S WISH
1. Chapter 1 ( A Bad Premonition )

_Previously on Volume 1- Chapter 14._

 _Skip or Scroll down if you want to read Volume 2 - Chapter 1._

* * *

 ** _SUMMARY:_** They have finally sealed Erza but something was trying to stop him, Natsu's confusion. His heart against his mind, his memories against his will... just one wrong move. "Checkmate." _One thing... He hasn't chosen one yet._

* * *

 ** _*Chapter 14*_**

 ** _( VICTIMS OF L_** _u_ ** _O_** _s_ ** _V_** _t_ ** _E )_**

Natsu woke up from his slumber; he couldn't ignore the scent that was lingering in his room, the scent of a drunken, aphrodisiac influenced one night stand. A sincere smile grew on his once serious and none caring face.

He looked at the woman on top of him; her hair covered a part of her face. He lifted his hand and with his finger, he tucked the hair behind her ear. _Beautiful._ He thought, but on his peripheral vision he saw the mark on her neck.

His eyes widened, _It's a mistake… but why does it felt so right…_ He thought, looking at the mark, two punctured holes was on her neck. _Wait… she did not betray me, why is the mark on her?_ He asked himself. He carefully slid off of Erza and left the bed.

He stood up and looked for his clothes and he put his pants on quietly, his back facing her. Erza stirred when she move her hands and felt no one was there lying beside her. She slowly opens her eyes and she end up staring at his back, she squinted her eyes when she saw something at his back. _A sword…?_ She thought, before she could observe more on that tattoo it was already covered by his clothing.

"Natsu…?" Erza called out and he faced her.

"Erza… Please... trust me, as I, to you." Natsu started, "Sleep well, my love." He said, she felt a pang of pain in her heart as he taps her forehead, causing her to go back to sleep. He turned his back on her again, but this time he left her on his bed. Without the two knowing or realizing, the two punctured holes on her neck glowed and change into something… A sword and its handle is a dragon's head.

A significance of trust was formed behind it all.

.

.

.

Natsu was now standing with his teammates, he glanced at Erza's team and she was still nowhere to be found. He could feel it, the confusion and glares that came from his ex-guild.

"So… Is she sealed?" Ivy asked.

"Of course she would be sealed, you moron." Charlie said and it earned him a punch at the gut delivered by Ivy.

"Is she…?" Ivy asked, she knew he doesn't want what happened but there's something behind that look, something she envied at first but then accepted when she discovered she'll never have it.

"Yes." He said glaring at the stadium where Beau stands with a huge grin, he grabbed Ivy and the two disappeared _faster_ than it _used_ to be.

The three men, Zeth, Charlie, and Keene looked at each other and gave a knowing look. _Erza's finally sealed. Her heart would be against her mind, what ever would be her decision that involves Natsu._ They smirked and the Kid gave them confused looks.

She is sealed between love, hate, guilt, and other emotions. She sealed herself to him.

The three knew... that temporary and blissful night for Erza and maybe for Natsu was the reason and time **she is sealed**.

"Soon… the dawn would never be seen again." Zeth smirked looking at the sky and ignoring the battle that is going on the stadium. "Soon… you will be back."

And... that same night was the time he unsealed himself, no, **she unsealed him** \- his memories but by unsealing his memories he will be torn, he would be torn between his heart and his mind, his memories and his will, and his passion and his anger. He… is _confused_.

Humanity will definitely lose and the dawn will never be seen again if he will remain the same- if he won't change... for the better. With his heart in her hand, with his memories slow return, with his will on revenge, with his passion on protecting, and his anger… his anger on the ones who _used_ him- he has to play his cards right, he has to pick the correct chess pieces to win.

"Ivy..." Natsu started.

* * *

 _ ***Chapter 1***_

 _ **( A Bad Premonition )**_

Somewhere in Fairy Tail's area

Carla was once again in her trance, it was longer, longer than it used to. A premonition of everyone's future, not just Fairy Tail, not just every guild, not just Fiore, but the world's future, and it is a bad future.

At first it was random and it all didn't make sense.

 _Natsu didn't have his cloak, he was glaring at something or someone and only the moon's light shown his angered face, his hands were covered in flames, orange flames._

 _Gray was glaring, a voice was whispering at him. He was glaring at an un-seen form of a person. He was breathing heavily, his hair covered the side of his face. "Since... she is water, if I froze her completely... will she break like one?" The voice asked as he put his arm over Juvia's shoulder._

 _Charlie had a grin on his face, he played the keys in his hands as Lucy glared at him._

 _Erza looked at Natsu, anger, betrayal, regret, and other negative emotions was given to him. "Trust?!" She spat._

 _Happy tried to stand from the powerful intensity, a power display of power like what Gildarts did to Natsu on Tenrou Island. He tried, he did, he is successful, but... he can't do anything beside standing and glaring at them._

She looked at Deadly Sin's master, fear was clear in her eyes and some of the Fairy Tail members noticed it. She played the memory in her mind.

 _"Isn't it funny… that your sword is stabbing you?" Zeth asked with a smirk playing on his lips, the sword's handle in his hand and a mad, blood lust look is clear in his eyes. It was dark; you can't see people clearly, only the light of one person showed the mad look on Zeth's face, and that person was the one getting stabbed by him._

 _"Zeth." He said, gritting his teeth as he tried to push his hand that held the sword's handle. His hands were covered in flames, without a doubt they knew it could be Natsu or Ryu, but the hair revealed it, a nightmare for all, his hair – is pink._

 _"Natsu!" Someone called out._

Carla opened her eyes, she was also gritting her teeth but another flashed in her mind.

 _"Such beauty... I don't want to waste." Beau said with a smirk. "Just a sip, love." He was trying to make Mira drink a potion, a potion that they have no idea what was mixed in it._

 _Keene had his arms over Elfman and Lisanna's shoulder._

 _Charlie had Lucy's keys dangling in his hand._

 _"Don't drink!" A voice shouted, her eyes and hair glowing red, and with that it gave the two siblings an opening, freeing themselves from Keene._

 _"Envy?" Beau asked, his smirk widened as she saw Ivy's form. "Ah… at least the fool is gone." He mumbled. "Welcome back, dear friend." He said._

She opened her eyes again, even with open eyes something flashed in front of her. Her body shook, "W-what is... Why did...?" Confusion was mixed in her voice.

 _Natsu's bloodied scarf flew in the air like paper, falling slowly, and no one caught it. No one did because no one can._

"Carla?" Happy asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I-It's n-nothing." She whispered, she tensed up when she saw Beau, playing with Lucy's keys.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me..." He said as he looked at what she saw. Happy decided to bring Carla to the infirmary in their team's corridor but he stopped when he felt her tensing up again, she was staring at nothing, her eyes wide in fear, it was nothing like her.

She thought it was over but there was one more, one more premonition trying to catch up.

Something that'll be in her nightmare, something that is more believable because it did happen once, and something... something she will never forget because it might happen. She snapped out and looked around; Levy was not there... again.

It played again like a broken record, like a fragment of her memory.

 _Levy ran out of the infirmary where Gajeel is, she is calling out for help, she is too late, she was too late, she didn't got out of the guild, she didn't. No one heard her cries and begs, the guild soon crumbled down, a man was walking out of the guild's rubbles, walking away of the guild as if nothing happened, as if the guild is nothing to him._

 _A grin was fixed on his face, a look of amusement and enjoyment was in his eyes, he looked at his right arm, blood was seen on it and it was slowly sliding down his hand and it fell on the ground._

 _DRIP_

 _He looked back at the rubbles and looked at the art he did, he is proud of it._

 _"Gihee."_

* * *

 _Gajeel... is back in a premonition, but... whose side is he?_

 _Please Review. :)_


	2. Chapter 2 ( Break, Broke, and Broken )

_**Good News Everyone!** Yeah... I'm here to say I have passed. School here starts on June 8... so... Updates would be slow. Sorry, because College. T_T_

 ** _Also..._** _ **Confession**. I know nothing about sex so... I have realized one thing after reading a few lemons. Since Natsu and Erza did the dirty deed then... would that mean she still can't walk till next week? (She's Erza! She can walk!) Err... That... that I don't know. Either way she is sealed physically, mentally, and emotionally to Natsu. *shrug* _

_**Problem 1:** After 2 years of knowing Yaoi, I still don't feel it. I still don't like it. _

_**Problem 2:** I'm hungry._

 _ **Problem 3:** I'm still waiting for the next update of Fairy Tail. I'm guessing the master could be Natsu or rather Laxus will have a dramatical entrance._

 _ **MISSION 1:** Memorize Attack on Titan lyrics_

 _ **MISSION 2:** Influence my cousins with my FT, Death Note, and Aot(SnK) addiction. Nyahahaha (Cause I am going to live with them... and I'll accept theirs... Avatar and Edward Elric thing. lol. Sorry... I can't remember and searching it now would make the internet slower and me lying about it.)_

 _ **LIFE GOAL:** LEARN JAPANESE, BE FLUENT, GO TO JAPAN, SING ANIME SONGS, AND HOPE PEOPLE SING WITH ME. ANIME FLASH MOB THINGY! HUZZAH!_

 _ **No wonder I don't have a boyfriend... Anyways... WHY AM I STALLING YOU? READ BELOW! :)**_

* * *

 _ ***Chapter 2***_

 _ **( Break, Broke, and Broken )**_

"The golden keys... the crab, the maiden, the archer..." Beau started, flipping each keys on Lucy's key holder. "The lion, the twins, the bull, the scorpion, the ram, the goat... hmm... something's missing." He said as he put a finger below his chin.

"She's not a thing!" Lucy shouted, glaring at Beau.

"Careful, careful feisty girl." Beau said as he glanced at the keys, giving her a warning. "And 5 of the silver keys, isn't it lovely?" He grinned, and then he put a hand inside his pocket to grab something. "You got the gold and the silver keys... and I got a black." He started.

"You're..."

"Yes, no, but I know how." He said. "I wonder what will happen if I **break** one?" He asked Lucy, his grin never leaving his face.

"Give them back!" Lucy shouted, grabbing her whip, afraid what is going in his mind or what he is planning on her keys.

"Careful." He growled at her, two fingers and the other holding on each side of the lion's key. "What if…?" He asked, his eyes never leaving Lucy's face. Her face was showing anger and fear, but then it changed to surprised when he started laughing.

"W-what…?" Her hand on her whip tightened and it didn't went unnoticed by him.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" He hollered, and then he stopped, wiping his invisible tears. "For such a sinner, I'm a lucky guy." He said granting confused looks from Lucy's eyes and maybe the audiences. _I could've been fighting Laxus or Gray but… by the looks of it, Natsu's successful._ He thought. "I won't break this, because this can be _mine_." He grinned. "A masochist and a shy girl on my bed, that's nice." He said enough for Lucy to hear him.

He lets go on the lion's key but he has his eyes and fingers on the maiden and ram's key. Lucy was about to whip him but…

The gong was hit, indicating that the battle is finally over and the two have a draw. It wasn't really a battle, it wasn't. It was a huge water chamber and every participants of every guild was in there, Lucy remembered what Minerva did to her, but compared to the past and the present this is worse.

"Blondie, catch!" He shouted, throwing the key pouch to her and she caught it, but not with ease. "Take care of those keys." He said, with a grin.

"W-what… what is wrong with him?" Lucy asked to no one in particular but someone heard her.

"Don't let him or anyone's hands on your keys." Jenny said, but before Lucy could ask her she already left.

 _Just… what happened?_ Lucy thought, looking at the retreating figure of Jenny, she couldn't help but shiver when she felt someone looking at her, she looked up and around and saw Hibiki's sad but angered glare on Jenny and Beau, behind that sad and angered glare is betrayal. _Just… what…?_

"Hey. I advice you look after yourself and not dig in someone's business." Beau said raising his hand that held the Lion's key.

"Loke." Lucy whispered, "B-but... why? how?" She asked.

"Because... I can." He said, leaving her standing still at the middle of the stadium. _And... sealed._ He grinned. _Without Titania... one by one... they'll fall. But..._ He looked up, his eyes scanning every guild's team, and there he met her eyes- Mirajane's eyes. _Heh, interesting._ He smirked at the glaring white-haired girl.

.

.

.

Erza woke up from her slumber, she still felt sore from that night's escapades she did with Natsu, she looked around and she knew what happened that night was not a dream, was not a joke, and is a reality that she cannot and can never escape. It was his room; she was in his room wearing nothing. She closed her eyes and inhaled, oh how his scent calmed her down.

Then realization hit her like a train. He is nowhere to be found, and then she slowly remembered what happened that morning.

 _"Natsu…?" Erza called out and he faced her._

 _"Erza… Please... trust me, as I, to you." Natsu started, "Sleep well, my love." He said, she felt a pang of pain in her heart as he taps her forehead, causing her to go back to sleep._

It **broke** her heart, _Why did he left?_ She thought, slight betrayal and hurt was in her chest. _Was that... just a one night stand?_ She asked. Then Natsu's words repeated in her mind, she blushed at those exact words.

 _"Erza… Please... trust me, as I, to you." Natsu started, "Sleep well, my love." He said._

 _I did, I have been, and I just hope I won't regret it._ She thought with a smile, she stood up but something hit her, maybe it's the pain on her core and her shaky legs but it wasn't, she sat back down on the bed. Another wave of memory flashed, a memory that was already long forgotten, no, not forgotten, took away from her… accidentally. She was at the train station, the reason she got to Arieon without a memory on how she got there.

 **(Zane:** _Uhm… The Fallen ( Change of Heart ): Chapter 6: Little Talks_ **)**

 _"Close your eyes." Natsu said which Erza did surprisingly._

 _Natsu wanted a private conversation; there are already people at the station he was just being cautious not wanting anyone to hear what they're going to talk about. They then appeared somewhere; it was Natsu and Happy's secret fishing spot._

 _So... it was you that helped me get there in time._ She thought her smile grew at the memory.

 _"I'm not sure if I could trust you... Erza," Natsu said pulling his hand away from her. "You know like you should... to me?" He said, giving a hint. "We're in a secluded area, either we'll leave alive or someone dies but I'm sure I won't." He smirked as flames started to flicker around him._

 _W-what...? Natsu..._ She thought, her smile forgotten, she frowned as she remembered it.

 _"Are you threatening me?" Erza glared at Natsu pulling her sword out, letting the ticket go._

 _"Now, now, why would I do that?" He asked her acting innocent. "Ne... Erza, promise me..." He started but she stopped him from talking when her sword was pointing at his neck._

 _How... How should I trust you, if you don't trust me? I should trust you... the same level as you trust me, but what level do you trust me?_ She thought, confused at what kept flashing in her mind, angered at Natsu's _innocent_ games.

 _"Say... Are you even Natsu, Fairy Tail's Natsu?" She asked, Natsu smiled a bit and shook his head. "Then... who the hell are you?" She asked that you can confuse it with demand. "And tell me where he is."_

 _"I don't think you can save him." He grinned._

 _"I SAID TELL ME!" She demanded._

 _Where is... where is Natsu? The real... Natsu?_ She thought, her teeth grinding at each other, her hands gripping hard at the bed covers. Her eyes widened when another flashed in her mind.

 _Natsu grabbed her sword and push it away from his neck to the side. "Promise me..." He repeated, flames dancing around him. His mouth moved as he whispered the words, which she didn't hear but enough for her to understand by reading his lips while focusing on his lips he took it as an opening by disappearing in front of her and appeared behind her, hitting her hard at the back of her head and knocking her off unconscious. "Good night." He mumbled, instead of letting her fall to the ground he caught her, before disappearing he took the ticket off the ground and disappeared again._

She let his bed covers go, she was soon surrounded with light and she was now wearing her armor. She replayed his lips, _If it's you... I-I promise._ She thought, she stood up, grabbed the doorknob and left his room.

 ** _"Promise me... don't let anyone 'BROKE' you, if they successfully did... stab them with those broken pieces… Promise me…"_**

There were more words to decipher but she didn't have time when someone called out her name, "Erza, Where were you?" Her guild mates asked, concern lacing their voices.

"Somewhere..." She said with a smile, limping a bit and her guild mates followed her, no one questioned it because they are afraid of what will happen to their souls.

.

.

.

"Ivy..." Natsu started.

The two were standing in a dark alley; Ivy's back was pressed on the wall and in front of her is Natsu, trying to take his clothes off. His cloak dropped on the floor, his eyes still connected to hers.

"N-Natsu-sama..." Ivy mumbled, her voice shaking a bit, he opened his vest. "W-what…?"

"Can you see...?" Natsu started, pointing at where his heart is.

Ivy squinted, looking at his chest. She gasped seeing a light magic circle on his chest; it is white, transparent as plastic. Natsu looked at her eyes and he saw it too. It was different, different at what he can see in Erza's eyes.

"What… is that?" Ivy asked.

"I-I don't know, but… I remembered something… As a dragon slayer to a _dragon_ _slayer_ … can I trust you…?" Natsu asked her, he was having second thoughts but he steeled himself.

 _Trust… that's deep._ She thought, she looked at him confusion evident in her eyes. "Do… you?" She asked, afraid at what would his answer be.

 ** _Come on Ivy, you know the answer to that._**

 _…_

 ** _He does not, that's why he asked if he can!_**

 _He… he is different._

 ** _You think?! Men are-_**

"Yes, but I'm asking you… Can I? Will you let me? F-fuck… I'm confused…" He mumbled, his body shaking a bit as he wore his clothes on again. "I think I doubt myself on who I should trust." He mumbled to himself. He gritted his teeth, "Do you… trust me?" He asked her.

 ** _Slo... No... Charity…_**

"Yes." Ivy said with a nod.

"Then… I trust you." He whispered.

Memories kept flying in his mind, his eyes looking straight at nothing. His mind like a **broken** player, playing memories that he never knew he have.

 _"Natsu." Natsu said at the person that looked like him, his hand stretched waiting. "Ryu is your name…" He said._

 _"Yes… Ryu, Ryu Mondragon." The man in front him said, accepting and shaking his hand._

"Ryu is…" He started; her attention was fully on him. Watching him intently, his lips moved but no sound was heard.

"H-how?" She asked.

"I… I don't know."

 ** _Self… sacrifice, huh? Different indeed._**

 _I'm glad you agreed._

"Ivy… and… Envy, will you guys help me?" He asked, Ivy was caught in surprise and Envy didn't say a thing to him, but she did tell something to Ivy.

 ** _Who will you choose… Ivy? Virtues... they... they could kill us..._**

 _I... I can't choose._

"I..." She started but words never came out of her mouth. She left Natsu standing alone the alley. "Sorry..." She whispered.

* * *

 ** _7 Deadly Sins_**

 ** _1._** _Lust - Beau_

 ** _2._** _Envy - Ivy_

 ** _3._** _Sloth - ?_

 _._

 ** _7 Virtues_**

 ** _1._** _Charity - Natsu_

 ** _2._** _Kindness - Mirajane ( According to Envy )_

* * *

 _Come on, just a review would be nice. :)_

 _Anyways... **Till next time!**_

 _ **Have a great day!**_


	3. Chapter 3 ( Charity's Wish )

_Hello guys. I'm just here to say... thanks for reading this fanfiction._

 _Also... thank you Internet Explorer. (No sarcasm)_

* * *

 ** _*Chapter 3*_**

 ** _( Charity's Wish )_**

"Ivy… and… Envy, will you guys help me?" He asked, Ivy was caught in surprise and Envy didn't say a thing to him, but she did tell something to Ivy.

 ** _Who will you choose… Ivy? Virtues... they... they could kill us..._**

 _I... I can't choose._

"I..." She started but words never came out of her mouth. She left Natsu standing alone the alley. "Sorry..." She whispered.

Ivy continued to ran away from Natsu and went to her own room in their guild's quarters. She looked at the door as she catch her breath, the she placed her hand on the door knob and twisted it open, with a heavy breathing she went to her bed and plopped down to it.

 _H-how... how could the virtue kill us? how could they... kill... us?_

 ** _..._**

 _How?!_

 ** _Do you want to know how I am in your mind?_**

 _W-what?_

 ** _How this 'it' is in your mind._**

 _Envy... please don't-_

 ** _Don't what? Didn't you call me an 'it' last time?_**

 _I... I did, but I referred you as you, not an it or a thing._

 ** _..._**

 _You've been protecting me._

 ** _It's because I need your bo-_**

 _No, I don't think it's that. You've been protecting me from everything and everyone, even yourself and mine. I'm not that blind and you know that. Sure you wanted to gain more and leave people less but isn't it you, who have less when it comes to the two of us?_

 ** _I gave you my magic so-_**

 _Shut up. You gave it to me so that I could live and protect this body, not just for myself, not for yourself, but for the both of us. Didn't you said, "Virtues... 'they'... 'they' could kill us..." there's something more to that, just please... tell me... Envy-sama._

 ** _You wanted to decide...?_**

 _Yes._

 ** _Do you-_**

 _Yes, the whole true story._

 ** _350 years ago, there was a waging war during the Era of the Good and the Bad... My name isn't really Envy, it's just an alias given to me. My real name is..._**

 **FLASHBACK**

"So... Ivory, what are your plans for today?" A man around his early 20's asked a red-haired girl with a smile.

"Why'd you ask?" Ivory asked, looking at the man with a raised eyebrow.

"Well... do you want to go out... err... with me?" He asked her awkwardly.

"Why with me?" Ivory asked, she was kind of confused as to why a man who she doesn't know yet besides his name is asking her. She glanced at the back of the man, a girl was walking to their way, a playful and teasing smile plastered on her face.

"Oho... so the great Carter... pfft..." The girl started and ended up laughing, she clutched her stomach and looked at the red-haired girl. "Hello, my name is Kianna, Kian for short." She said, offering her hand and waiting for Ivory to shook her hand.

"Ivory." She said, Ivory took Kianna's hand in her hand and shook it, soon the two let go of each other's hand.

 **END FLASHBACK**

 ** _They were the only people who be-friended me, not because of what kind of power I have but because they...- Kian is my only friend and Car... he became my lover._**

 _So... why'd you have to tell me about that part?_

 ** _Because like me... they have an alias._**

 _Wait what...?_

 **FLASHBACK**

"Why... does 'it' have to be you?" Carter asked looking at Ivory, he was visibly shaking in anger and betrayal. "Why... why does Envy have to be you?" He shook his head, his ears soon perked up when he heard a sound coming towards their direction. He pushed Ivory out of the way when a few spiky sand flew to their way. "Are you okay?" He asked Ivory in a concerned tone.

DRIP

He looked at the side of his stomach, blood were oozing out of his abdomen and were also drenching the cloth he was currently wearing. He dropped to his knees and glared at something, he heard something, it was the footsteps of the enemy.

"Envy... why are you thinking twice?" A man asked, playing black keys in his hand.

"I am not, aren't you after Kindness?" Ivory asked, glaring at the man.

"I was, wasn't I? Ahh... doesn't matter who, as long it's a woman... I am fine with it." The man said as he winked at Ivory and later giving a glare to Carter.

"Tch. Now go." She said.

"Why? I wanted to see you in action..." He said with a grin, his fingers were ready and gripping the keys tightly and it didn't went unnoticed by Carter. He was planning to kill everyone besides him in the room.

"Come on Vy, you can do it." Carter said with a smile, sure the blood was oozing out but there was something mixed in that spiky sand, something that could literally burn a person's skin slowly.

He is smiling.

"It's my first time to witness someone smiling while greeting Death." The man commented.

"Shut it Lust. Why are you smiling?" Ivory asked, _why wasn't he fighting?_

"Because... I have no regrets. Even though I'll be gone, my friends would live on for me and-" He coughed, blood was starting to get caught in his throat and soon blood started to flow out of his nose, he was in pain. He gritted his teeth as he continued, "I know that the woman I love... is still there... somewhere." He said, looking at Ivory with a pained smile. He was trying to fight the magic just to grab Lust's attention and for his friends to escape. He didn't fight because he knew by taking their attention would grant his friend's lives.

"Abolere." Ivory whispered, her attack was solely focusing on Lust's magic and it went unnoticed by Lust, because he already left thinking that attack was for the selfless man. The magic that surrounded and gave pain to Carter, soon disappeared. Sure the pain and magic disappeared but the blood that was oozing out of him did not.

"Ca-" Ivory was about to tell something but she was soon cut off by her friend

"You!" Kianna shouted, kicking Ivory away from Carter.

"Kianna... please... just... please escape." Carter whispered, trying to catch the breath he is slowly losing.

"Well... well... well..." A voice echoed in the room. "Charity and Kindness in one room."

 **END FLASHBACK**

 _ **They were the only people who never used me and yet I let them lose their lives for something... that can be compared to a curse. They, who accepted me... are gone.**_

 _They... are not. They are still there. I won't leave you... you know?_

Ivy unconsciously smiled and pointed to her chest where her heart lies.

 _They are there, in your heart and if you live, they live._

A tear escaped from Ivy's eyes, the emotion coming from Envy.

 ** _T-thanks._**

 _I wanted to know something... why do you remember your past?_

 ** _Because... when you do bad things you kept on remembering it and when you do good things... you felt good._**

 _You mean..._

 ** _Natsu is Charity but he isn't my Charity, my Carter. We, the deadly sinners remember our past lives completely, we lived in different bodies and... took control of it, but this time it's different because I'm in your mind while others... let's just say... Beau is no longer Beau but Lust._**

 _Let me get this straight... you guys remembered everything in your past. Ivory isn't Ivory anymore... but you._

 ** _Yes, but I, I... I fell in love with Carter... too._**

 _While Carter is still Carter... you guys continue through minds and they... to hearts._

 ** _Yes. We remember and they feel... The moment you guys accepted us... like Beau doing 'it' a lot... is the moment you start losing yourself._**

 _..._

 ** _..._**

 _I... good night... Envy-sama._

 ** _Good night._**

Ivy yawned and slowly closed her eyes. She never knew Envy had a cruel past, she first thought she was just someone or something inside her, trying to take control of her body but actually the said sinner was actually trying to protect her. There Ivy realized that Envy protected her when Beau was trying to get her power to become or gain Lust's power.

Soon sleep overtaken the red-haired girl with only one thing in mind. "It's my turn to protect you from yourself and your past, Envy-sama."

While Ivy fell asleep, Envy was deep in thought in Ivy's mind, memories of the past slowly popped up as if it just happened yesterday.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Please stop!" Was heard from a broken girl they caught a few months ago. "Please..." She cried. "Stop..." She pleaded.

"Why stop?" Lust's voice echoed. "I know you want it." He chuckled and another whipping was heard in the room. "Accept my love... kindness." He hollered.

Ivy's hands tightened on the jail bars, she was glaring at something but no one knows where or to what because the place is dark. A chain echoed in the jail room she was in, the person who moved and was chained coughed called out, "Vy... please... I know this might happen again. Please... promise me... promise me you'll protect yourself from them and promise me... protect... protect Kindness from Lust." He whispered, he wished and hoped that Envy wouldn't break it because like Ivory, she wouldn't and doesn't break a promise.

"Car..." Her hands tightened on the bars, with gritted teeth she whispered, "I... promise."

 **END FLASHBACK**

 _ **I may have broken my promise to protect myself... but I won't... I won't let anyone hurt Ivy and Kia- Kindness again.**_

* * *

 _Okay, this is Envy's past. Long story short, like Ivory, Envy didn't trust the 2 at first but the 2 soon gained her trust and became friends. Charity, Carter, kept on trying to court her and get her to date him but Ivory ignored him but enjoyed his hard work, because of that Envy slowly took control without Ivory realizing and soon she ceased to exist when she finally accepted Carter._

 _Even though she finally answered Carter, he still kept on asking her out and give her things such as flowers and chocolates, sometimes cooking for her. Then Envy, also, fell for Carter._

 _Few months later, a war broke out and the truth was revealed, it's either kill or get killed. The deadly sins planned on capturing and torturing the virtues, because they killed them in the past lives. Problem is Envy can't and doesn't want to kill her friends._

 _Envy was captured together with her 2 friends, none of the 3 knew who or where the other virtues are. Envy regretted not killing them because she had to suffer hearing the cries and pleads of her friends till her death, hearing the voices of her friends being tortured and raped, etc. Kianna died first and soon was followed by Carter. The last words she heard in Ivory's body was, "Don't do it again or you'll suffer worst."_

 _But she knew in her heart... she should've helped them instead of not doing anything at all._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _I now felt bad..._

.

.


End file.
